


［21］极蓝

by eleanor1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor1007/pseuds/eleanor1007





	［21］极蓝

［兴lay］

腹黑傲娇坏心眼食肉人鱼兴×迷茫清冷乐痴自杀未遂钢琴家lay

————————————————————————  
lay早已经对身体失去了主导权，只能眼睁睁看着张艺兴张开他似人又非人类的蹼爪抚摸过自己的脖子、肩膀、胸膛。

“好凉……”lay身体贴着张艺兴冰凉的鳞片，为了躲避冰冷的刺激扭着身体往下滑，却被全是鳞片覆盖的鱼尾缠住。

“honey，睁开眼睛，看我。”

张艺兴掐住lay的下巴，将他的头掰过来强迫他看向自己。

lay的眼眶湿湿的，眯着眼睛有些无助地看着张艺兴，明明这个人是把欺负自己的罪魁祸首，可怕的是自己居然还企图依靠他，疯了，疯了。

张艺兴望着lay的眼睛，从眼神中看出了一丝陌生的情绪，似乎被称为委屈。他见过人类的恐惧，爱慕，贪婪，暴戾多种情绪，这般委屈的情绪他倒是头一次见，而且喜欢得紧。

张艺兴低头去舔lay的眼睛，感受到眼球的弧度和lay躲避又顺从的态度，张艺兴的心情很好。

鱼尾不安分地在lay的腿间来回穿梭，滑滑的，尾尖刮过敏感的腿跟又在膝湾处坏心眼地挠着，lay的上半身被蹼爪不停侵犯着，下半身又陷入了鱼尾的挑逗折磨之中，不自觉地开口求饶，而张艺兴霸道地堵住了他的嘴。

张艺兴的吻带着强烈的占有欲，是一个侵略者，柔软的内壁呆愣的舌头一点都不放过。兴奋的人鱼让自己某个器官从鳞片下探起来，抵在了lay的背脊上。

被突然的硬物抵在身后，lay僵硬了一瞬，扭头看到了一个不符合人类生理尺寸的东西，被抛到九霄云外的危机感又跑了回来，他握住张艺兴的手腕。

“张艺兴，你放开我……”

lay有些不安，接下来发生的事可能会让自己永生难忘，他不得不开口阻止这个发情的人鱼。

“honey，你想让我放开你？”

面对张艺兴意义不明的笑容和疑问，lay迟疑地点了一下头。谁知他刚把头抬起来，张艺兴就猛地朝他的脖子啃咬过去。

属于食肉动物的尖牙摩擦着lay脖子上的细肉，lay毫不怀疑只要张艺兴一用力就能将自己的喉咙咬破。张艺兴控制着力度，带给lay痛感的同时不会刺破他的肌肤，沿着喉结、血管，一下一下厮磨着。

“唔——”

张艺兴突然重咬了一下后松开了lay，温柔地舔过一丝血液，温柔绅士地吻着自己造成的细小伤口，笑容充满迷惑性，“honey，你要我放开你？”

lay在张艺兴的怀里大口喘息着，在张艺兴咬他喉咙的过程中他大气都不敢喘，那种性命悬而未定的感觉让他无法放松，此时他终于能喘口气了。

“你要我放开你？”

张艺兴见lay没有理会自己，抬了抬鱼尾将他顶了顶，发硬的东西死死戳着lay的背仿佛是一种警醒。

“不是……”

lay开口，身后的东西蓄势待发，如果自己不顺着张艺兴，可能下一刻就会被强了吧。

“真乖。”

张艺兴奖励了lay几个温柔的吻，落在脸颊眉心，随后又在他的身体上亲了亲。蹼爪顺着lay的后背摸了下去，揉了揉臀肉，收起了尖锐的指甲，朝着臀中心的位置深入。

“你，你做什么？”

“honey，你让我不放开你的。”

“你的手，手，拿开。”

“不放开你意味着你允许我更多地了解你，和你的身体。”

张艺兴抱住lay，在他的颈窝处深深吸气，嗅着他的气味，更加渴望彻底占有他。

当手指探入的时候，lay开始了尤为剧烈的挣扎，张艺兴按住他，强有力的手臂死死圈住lay，lay哪里比得过他的力量，只能咬着嘴唇嘤咛着。

手指慢慢增加，扩张得更厉害了。

“张艺兴，我不要这样，好奇怪……很难受……”

张艺兴没有回答lay，胸膛贴着他的后背，牙齿在lay的肩颈处咬着，吮吸着，留下青紫的印记。

看着lay肩膀上被自己咬出的伤口冒着红色的血液，张艺兴一下一下舔着，“honey,记得我给你讲过的那个故事吗？”

不知道张艺兴突然提出这个问题做什么，lay回忆了一下依稀确定张艺兴指的是初次见面时捕捉人鱼的那个故事，“记得。”

“honey，那就是我。”

“你……”lay一下就心软了，颤抖着双手去捧张艺兴的脸，“很疼吧？”

“不疼，有honey在我不疼，”张艺兴蹭着lay的掌心，“honey.上次没有告诉你，我的血是蓝色的。”

“蓝色的？”

“嗯。”张艺兴划破自己的手指，蓝色的血液流出来，他将血液抹在lay被吻得殷红的嘴唇上。“我们交换了血液，要永久在一起了，不然我就诅咒你。”

lay没说话，舔一舔嘴唇，让蓝色的血液在粉红的舌头上消失了。

张艺兴笑起来，张嘴含住了lay的两瓣唇，顶开牙关长驱直入，带着明显能察觉的愉悦心情在lay的口腔中翻搅，挑逗lay的舌头，有时候拉扯到了舌跟疼得lay抽搐一下，张艺兴抱紧颤抖的人安抚似的舔吻着。

同时，鱼尾在lay的臀边扫来扫去，细小的鳞片刮过皮肉引起轻微的瘙痒。就在lay被吻得七荤八素时，突然劈进身体的硬物让他叫了出来，火辣辣的疼痛从下体传来，穴口卡着企图更加深入外物，撕裂得疼又带着体内刮蹭的快感让lay失了神，只会像砧板上的鱼一样喘息着。

“honey的味道很好。”张艺兴将lay的嘴唇磨破了，舔着血，随后又亲了亲胸口的敏感存在，鱼尾缠着他将他的身体牢牢固定在自己身上。

感受到怀里的人抗拒自己的深入，张艺兴双臂环着lay的腰，用力将他往后拉，将自己钉在更柔软更深的地方。

“嘶——”lay被强行进入疼得吸气。

“你好烫啊，honey.”张艺兴第一次感觉到人类体内的美妙存在，不同于撕裂肉体的内脏温度，怀中人的抱着是温热的，而贴着自己的器物内壁却有着蛊惑人心的滚烫，像是邀请一般刺激着张艺兴的神经，这种奇妙的感觉让他很满足。

lay本以为这些已经是会经历的全部了，当张艺兴开始抽出时，酥麻的快感传遍全身，舒服得让他蜷缩了脚趾。抽出了大半后，张艺兴一个挺身又埋到了底，大起大落让脆弱的人类喘得更厉害了，喉咙里全是被磨碎的呻吟。

抽插的频率越来越快，lay想叫却被鱼尾捂住了嘴，一张嘴就会被鱼尾趁虚而入，他不想吃到一嘴鳞片，只能委屈地咬住嘴唇，呜呜地承受着撞击。后穴被撞得发麻，不用看都知道一定红肿异常，而身后的禽兽却兴奋如初，lay不知道这个夜晚会持续多久。

“哒哒哒——”

脚步声！

lay突然抬起头，看向甲板入口的地方，要是被人看见自己正在和一个非人生物交合……

“张艺兴，你停下……”lay的声音有点沙哑了，葱白的手指去勾张艺兴的手掌，搭上的时候又无力滑下。

“停不了。”

“那，那你换一个地方，有人来了。”lay急得耳朵脖子红成一片，眼眶中又湿润了起来。

“放心，我不会让他们看见的。”

“可是……走过来了！”

lay紧紧抱住张艺兴的一条手臂，身体往张艺兴的怀里躲，慌乱的模样让张艺兴狠狠地捅了他一下。

“啊……呜……”lay蜷缩着，像是一只小动物，无助地呜咽着。

“just tell me what you want l will give it all to you. l love the feeling that you are giving to me......”

耳畔响起了低沉的歌声，张艺兴的气息打在lay的耳朵上痒痒的，却让他安心下来。

“他们回去了？”脚步声顿了一下，随后远去，lay扭头看着张艺兴，眼中带着好奇和惊讶。

张艺兴被他可爱的表情逗笑了，吻吻他的鼻尖，“honey，真可爱，我们继续吧。”

“啊，啊别，不要了，不要了！”

无视lay的拒绝，张艺兴重新开始的抽送……

不知道过了多久，lay被张艺兴啃咬得浑身都是小小的伤口，也正因为这些痛感，他才一直清醒到现在。张艺兴抬着lay的下巴又是一个深吻，他眼神开始放空，同时，lay感觉到后面有一股液体进入了身体里，腹部渐渐有了酸胀感，撑得好难受。

无力的拳头打在张艺兴的胸口，垂下的瞬间被张艺兴死死抓住。

“讨厌你。”

“我喜欢你。”


End file.
